Nicht irgendein Mädchen
by Dragonies
Summary: ´Jedes Mädchen würde davon träumen, mit Potter verheiratet zu sein, Draco.´´Aber du bist nicht jedes Mädchen.´DracoGinny Übersetzung von Aelis Kindaras Not any girl


_**Nicht irgendein Mädchen**_

Übersetzung von Aeli Kindaras Not Any Girl

Übersetzt von Dragonies

Gebetat von DiamondOfOcean

**_Disclaimer:_** Nichts meins. Idee von Aeli Kindaras. Personen, Orte etc. gehören Bloomsbury, Carlsen, Warner Bro. Picture. usw.

**_A/N:_** Ich hab diese Shortff auf fanfiction(dot)net gefunden und fand sie total kuhl und süß. Und weil sie in nem ähnlichen Stil geschrieben ist, wie ich früher und auch heute noch zwischendurch schreibe, hat's mich gepackt ;). Ich hoffe, ihr findet sie genauso toll wie ich. Das ist meine zweite Übersetzung erst und die erste ist noch nicht veröffentlicht :D. Ich danke DiamondOfOcean für das tolle Betalesen und hoffe, sie macht das noch ganz oft für mich .

Here we go:

"Siehst gut aus, Weasley."

"Verpiss dich, Malfoy."

"Das war nicht sehr nett."

"Du wirst es überleben."

"Geh mit mir an diesem Samstag nach Hogsmeade."

"Allgemein fragt man ein Mädchen nach einem Date, anstatt es ihm zu befehlen."

"Warum sollte ich das tun?"

"Oh je. Ich vergaß für einen Moment, dass ich mit Draco Malfoy sprach."

"Der einzigartige."

"Du bist also nicht nach einigen unmöglich reichen und snobistischen Vorfahren benannt?"

"Verschiedene Nachnamen. Kommst du nun mit nach Hogsmeade oder nicht?"

"Du bist spät für'n Unterricht."

"So wie du."

"... ich sehe dich in Hogsmeade."

-

"Du bist zu spät."

"Du bist zu früh."

"Weasleys sind ein streitlustiges Bündel, stimmt das?"

"Nee, nur ich."

"Das Entsetzen von PMS²."

"Oh, wie witzig. Ich sterbe gerade vor Lachen."

"Nun komm schon. Im Drei Besen ist es bald voll."

"Wie weltlich. Hier bin ich mit Draco Malfoy verabredet und alles, was er hinbekommt, ist es, in die Drei Besen zu gehen."

"Was, möchtest du lieber zu Madame Puddifoot's³?"

"Verschone mich."

"Natürlich könnten wir immer eine nette einsame Ecke finden..."

"Wusstest du, dass du sehr sonderbar aussiehst, wenn du mit deinen Augenbrauen wackelst?"

"Du weißt genau, dass du mich willst."

"Ich sehe dich als ein sexy Biest."

"Das ist alles natürlich, Babe."

"Wirklich? Ich hatte den Eindruck, du verbringst jeden Morgen eine Stunde deiner wertvollen Zeit mit deinem Haargel."

"Au. Das tut mir auch weh."

„Glaub' es lieber."

-

" Dein Bruder ist nicht sonderlich glücklich mit dir."

" Mit dir ist er unglücklicher."

" Ist das so ungewöhnlich?"

"Du solltest Madame Pomfrey das sehen lassen. Es scheint mir, dass er dir deinen Kiefer gebrochen hat."

"Ich bin okay."

"Ist das derselbe Draco Malfoy, der zur Dramaqueen wurde, weil er Angst hatte, in seinem dritten Schuljahr von einem Hippogreifen aufgeschlitzt zu werden?"

"_Dramaqueen_?"

"Mhm, wie würdest du es sonst nennen?"

"Hör auf zu lachen. Das ist nicht sehr schicklich."

"Seit wann benutzt du Wörter wie 'schicklich'?"

"Denkst du, ein gebrochener Kiefer würde mich stören, dich zu küssen?"

"Also gibst du zu, dass dein Kiefer gebrochen ist."

"Die Frage war rein hypothetisch."

"Siiiiicher."

"Es ist so!"

"Jedenfalls werde ich dich mich nicht küssen lassen, bis du wirklich zu Madame Pomfrey gehst, um zu sehen, ob es so ist oder nicht."

"Aber-"

"Kein Aber. In den Krankenflügel mit dir. "

"Das ist Erpressung."

"Ich glaube wirklich, dass es das ist, was man Bestechung nennt."

-

"Warum bist du immer solch ein Idiot?"

"Malfoy, wenn dir jemand sagen würde, dass du das Herz einer Frau gewinnst, indem du mit Beleidigung um dich wirfst, dann würden sie dir einen Bären aufbinden."

"Du triffst dich mit _Potter_!"

„Jedes Mädchen würde sich glücklich fühlen, Harry zu treffen."

"Aber-"

"Aber was?"

"Aber - aber – Du bist nicht jedes Mädchen, du bist, du bist _du_, du bist Ginny-"

"Ja, _Ginny_. Das kleine Mädchen, das damit geschlagen ist, in Harry verliebt zu sein, seitdem es zehn ist."

"Potter wird dich nie lieben, wie ich-"

"Nicht wie du mich, Draco? _Nicht wie du mich liebst_?"

"Ich-"

„Du hast mich _vergewaltigt_, du Bastard."

"Gott, Ginny, ich meinte nicht-"

"_Meintest _nicht?"

"Ich sagte dir, ich-"

"Du hattest einen _harten Tag_."

"Ginny-"

"Und du hattest viel zu _trinken_."

"Lass mich wenigstens versuchen zu erklären -"

"Was zu erklären? Hat sich dein Lieblingsvati geweigert, dir den neuesten Besen zu kaufen?"

"_Nein_! Lass mich _ausreden_!"

"Ich warte."

"Schau mal, er hat mich dazu gemacht – hat mich dazu gemacht, _dies_ zu bekommen."

"... das Dunkle Mal."

"Ja."

"Du bist ein Todesser."

"... ja."

"Und das, weil-"

"Du weiß nicht, wie das ist, Ginny! Es brennt durch deinen ganzen Körper, deine Seele auffressend und du hast kaum die Geistesgegenwart, um dich überhaupt zu beherrschen, und dann versuchst du, den Schmerz mit Feuerwhisky zu ertränken, aber das macht dich noch verrückter-",

"Und du meinst, dass ich nicht weiß, wie das ist?"

"Du bist nicht-"

"Hast du vergessen, dass ich in meinem ersten Jahr durch Voldemort besessen war und gezwungen wurde, wegen deines ränkevollen Vaters einen Basilisken auf die Schule zu hetzen?"

"Oh - das muss mir entgangen sein."

"Du Glücklicher."

"Ist das - ähnlich?"

„Sehr."

"Minus den Feuerwhisky, hoffe ich?"

"Ich war _elf_, Draco. Ich hätte den Feuerwhisky nicht bekommen, selbst wenn ich ihn gewollt hätte."

"Er beruhigt schnell."

"Ich finde es seltsam, dass du mehr auf deinen Feuerwhisky Acht gibst, als auf andere ähnliche Aspekte."

"Was soll ich sagen? Mein schwacher Verstand kann nicht die komplette Vorstellung begreifen und hat stattdessen beschlossen, sich auf Feuerwhisky zu konzentrieren."

"Was habe ich dir _getan_, Draco?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Du hast es geschafft, nicht nur erträglich zu sein, wenn du um einen herum bist, sondern du bist gelegentlich ehrlich und sogar - zurückhaltend."

"Zurückhaltend? Du hattest zuviel mit Granger zu tun."

"Wahrscheinlich."

"Also - ähm..."

"Ja?"

"Bin ich - was ich sagen will – ähm.."

"Willst du wissen, ob ich dir verzeihe?"

"Ja, so kann man es nennen."

"Und wie würdest du es sonst auslegen?"

"Ähm - ist mir die Nachsicht von der höchsten Gewalt des Weltalls gewährt worden?"

"Leck mich."

"Ich bin nicht ein-"

"Ja, du bist. Fein dann. Dir sei verziehen. Aber nicht vergessen, Draco. Niemals vergessen. "

-

"Du bist verheiratet."

"Ja."

"Mit Potter."

"Ja."

"_Warum_?"

"Jedes Mädchen würde davon träumen, mit Harry Potter verheiratet zu sein, Draco."

"Aber du bist nicht jedes Mädchen."

"Nein. Ich bin nicht jedes Mädchen."

_**.end.**_

²PMS ist der medizinische Oberbegriff für unterschiedliche Beschwerden an den "Tagen vor den Tagen". Sie treten zyklusabhängig auf und verschwinden meist am ersten oder zweiten Tag der Regelblutung. Quelle: http/www.bionorica.de/

³ Keine Ahnung wie das auf Deutsch heißt ;)

Reviews an mich, ich werd sie dann an Aeli Kindara weiterreichen…


End file.
